The Boy In The Robe Shop
by xcheergrlx3
Summary: When Draco first meets Hary in Madam Malkin's, how does he reveal his true identity? How will Lucious react? A story that follows Draco and Narcissa in their pursuit to uncover who Harry really is.
1. Shopping with Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or the quick little snippet of conversation below) but I sure as heck wish I did!

"_I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same… What's your surname, anyway?"_

_But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. _

"_Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."_

Draco snickered as the boy left the shop. His ebony hair looked like it hadn't been combed since he was born, and his poorly taped glasses were a sight for sore eyes.

Draco Malfoy was just contemplating what family the strange boy could have come from when a song came over the radio. It was by the Weird Sisters, one of Draco's favorite bands. The small boy with the slicked-back bleached hair started singing softly with the tune.

Just as the song got to the chorus, his mother walked into the shop.

Her hair was pulled back in a wind-swept ponytail, and happened to be the exact same shade as Draco's. She had the same sneer on her face as her sister, Bellatrix, and her son often wore.

"Miss Narcissa!" Madam Malkin exclaimed in the same flustered tone that she always used when addressing the Malfoys.

Narcissa glanced at the shopkeeper and then turned her full attention to her son. He was still wearing his new school robe that he was having fitted. She noticed that his left sleeve was drooping slightly, and made a mental note to check that both sleeves were even when they received the finished robe. She would be expecting a full refund if they weren't, of course.

"Ah, hello, Madam Malkin… I assume you are doing well?" questioned Narcissa, even though she said it as if she could really care less.

"Yes, yes, the shop's doing quite well, we just got an order of new fabrics this morning: silks, cottons, linens, velvets…" The store clerk continued in this endless sentence for quite a while, leaving Narcissa free to look around the shop some more.

Yes, the Malfoy mother did notice an addition of new fabrics in the shop; she would be sure to buy this year's dress robes out of what looked like a midnight blue silk. She was thinking that it would accent her eyes, and her hair would look lovely with soft blonde curls.

Narcissa detected a look of boredom on her son's pronounced face. Not realizing that Madam Malkin was still ranting on in her boundless manner, she interrupted the owner saying, "Yes, well, thank you, I think we will be going now."

Madam Malkin looked a little disappointed in the fact that she hadn't managed to convince the wealthy mother in another sale, but she removed Draco's robes nonetheless.

The duo paid for Madam Malkin's services and left the shop.

Walking down the street in a hurried fashion, Narcissa and Draco had little conversation as they made their way through the throngs of people. They were rushing to get to Gringotts, as they still had Draco's wand to purchase and they were expected home by six.

"So, Draco, how was she back there?" The mother of the two inquired.

"Fine… I met someone."

Narcissa smiled. "Oh, did you make a new friend?"

"No, I definitely wouldn't go that far," answered Draco, smirking. "He was defending that great lout of a servant, what was his name? Oh, yes, Hagrid."

"Well, what was the boy's name? Perhaps your father knows one of his parents from work," Narcissa said, looking slightly disgusted that her son had mixed with the likes of people who were in the company of Hogwarts' help.

Now the pair of family members were almost at the Gringotts entrance.

Draco responded with, "No, no, he said his parents both died."

"Hmm, that narrows it down," said Narcissa thoughtfully, quickening her pace to reach the bank faster. She was quite interested now, Lucious seemed very keen on knowing all he could about Hogwarts' students this year. Of course, that was to be expected; it was rumored that Harry Potter would be joining the first year ranks this September.

"What did he look like?"

Malfoy thought for a moment. "Well, he had black hair, green eyes, fairly lanky… glasses," the son said helpfully.

"Could he be a Fieldale? Delmonico? Angus?" suggested Narcissa.

"Sure… I guess…" replied Draco. But he didn't sound very sure to his mother.

A half hour later, Draco and Narcissa were inside Ollivander's wand shop, waiting for the legendary wand maker to make an appearance.

"Oh, come on! I have better things to do than sit here all day waiting for some old man to help me buy a wand I could get just as easily somewhere else!" Draco declared loudly.

"Hush, Draco," came his mother's sharp reply.

Draco gave an annoyed grumble.

As if on cue, an old man with eyes the color of a brand-new sickle and a head just as shiny appeared, sliding on a ladder behind his desk.

He smiled at Narcissa and Draco and said to the latter, "Well, hello. Here to buy your first wand, then?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, let me get you a few options, then." Ollivander disappeared behind columns and columns of wands on shelves.

Narcissa looked disdainfully at the immense pile of debris scattered across the desk; she pushed large amounts of wrapping paper, scraps of parchment with measurements on them, and empty Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans bags into a trash can off the side of the desk.

And as quickly as he vanished, Ollivander was back.

"Yes, yes, awfully sorry about the mess… just sold a certain Harry Potter his first wand," said the wand maker, smiling. He said _Harry Potter_ with a sense of particular pride.

Draco perked up at the words.

"Harry Potter?" he questioned.

"Yes, yes, the one and only," said Ollivander, as if he had celebrities come into his shop everyday and he was perfectly used to it already.

"Tell me…" said Narcissa, picking up what his son was thinking. "Harry… did he happen to have dark hair? Green eyes? Glasses?"

Ollivander looked surprised, but a little disappointed, too, like he was upset that someone else had seen Harry before him. However, he answered all the same. "Yes, yes he did, in fact."

"Interesting…" said Narcissa. As Ollivander turned around to get an order form, her son stole a grin at his mother as they secretly celebrated their newfound knowledge.


	2. The Eldest Malfoy

Back at the Malfoy's manor, Draco and Narcissa were sitting on large leather couches in the study. The two of them were contemplating how Lucious would deal with the news of the Potter boy; Narcissa, quite frankly, was expecting the worst.

"What if," she said in an apparent burst of knowledge, "The Dark Lord is already aware of this, and he is looking for his followers to return? Perhaps we should warn your father, and tell him that it might do him good to look for our Master again."

Draco gave his mother an exasperated look. "And what if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named really is gone, and Potter coming to school was simply inevitable."

Narcissa gave her son a sharp look, and replied saying, "Be careful what you say, Draco."

"What? You think You-Know-Who is spying on us right now?" said Draco sarcastically. "Oh! I think he's hiding behind that bookshelf!"

Narcissa stood up and glared at the younger Malfoy. "If you will not take this seriously, perhaps you are simply too young to discuss it with." She left with a turn of her head and a click of her heel, leaving Draco to sulk in silence.

Later that night, Draco's father arrived home. Draco was sitting by the fireplace reading _A History of the Pure-Blood Bloodline _when he stepped through the fireplace grate.

Carrying his slate black suitcase, the former Death-Eater had his long hair tucked into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He dusted the soot off his forest green robes and took a seat across from his son in a black lounge chair.

"Well, how was your day today, son?" said Lucious in a surprisingly cheerful voice.

Draco noticed this, too. He gave his father a funny look before answering with, "Fine… what happened with you?"

Lucious smiled. "Well, our family gave a fairly large amount of money to the Ministry, and they decided to promote me."

Draco gave a sarcastic smile. His father never earned anything, which was remarkable, but he always expected his family to throw a party when he bought another position at work. "Brilliant."

The eldest Malfoy of the house frowned, but didn't pest his son anymore. He got up to spread the good news to his wife.

Draco sighed and went back to reading about the first century of descendents of Slytherin.

Five minutes, a sound that sounded curiously like someone choking on water, and a revival spell later, Lucious rejoined Malfoy by the fireplace. The father stared at the mantel above the Floo Powder entrance for quite a while, wondering if any more fire salamanders would escape tonight.

"So," started Lucious once he realized that his son was not going to start any conversation. "I heard that you and your mother met Harry Potter shopping today."

"Yes," said Draco, keeping his eyes trained on his book.

"Is that so…" came the reply.

_No, _thought Malfoy, _Both mother and I just decided to lie and play a little trick on you, but darn, I guess you've figured us out now. _But he said nothing.

"I was discussing that very matter with Crabbe earlier, he reckons we ought to keep an eye on him. Therefore, Draco, henceforth I would like you to try to take the boy under your wing. Once you get to school, talk to him, give him advice, try to befriend him. Understood?" finished Lucious.

Draco didn't really want to, but he nodded anyway.

"Good."

A few weeks later, Draco and his father were leaving for King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾, to be exact.

His mother had kissed and hugged him goodbye, and promised to send plenty of care packages for school.

Eventually, Narcissa let Draco out of her arms for long enough for him and his father to slip out the door.

**WB! No clue where to go after this, so I'm not sure if I'll update anytime soon. Please review!**


End file.
